dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oh Snap
|image = 707 Brynn and Camryn Duet.jpg |band = Jhay C feat. Robyn Johnson |dance = Snap That |album = That Thing You Do |released = February 19, 2016 |genre = Pop |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 3:12 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Jhay C featuring Robyn Johnson. It was used for Brynn and Camryn's duet "Snap That" in The Fresno Curse. Duet from broadcast Lyrics Oh snap! Hey, oh Now I didn't wanna say but I'm the baddest U could try but ain't no point you'll never match it 'Cuz I be on my new and its incredible Just so beyond that fleek I tweak it daily Baby you could roll up in a Caddy But I be on my magic carpet like I'm Jasmine I'mma up here on top the view is wonderful I'm only comin' down so u can snap me It happens once in a lifetime Tell me are you gettin' this You better act like its a privilege I'm your final journey like a pilgrimage Can I get a witness Betta get a picture quick Oh snap! Is she serious Is she a good girl Or is she devious I'm the one they always talkin' bout Everywhere I go they got my name all in their mouth They like wait am I really seeing this A Hollywood girl She's so mysterious And they're hooked on me I got em freakin' out Why everybody posted up like what she gon do now Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Now this girl be doin' her own thing And this girl ain't never the same This girl so bad it's a dang shame And this girl got em callin' her name Like yo! I steal that spotlight like a bandit I be packin' all that heat got me red handed No Clyde I don't need him tonight Gonna kill it on the stage like a Bonnie on a rampage Oh snap! Is she serious is she a good girl Or is she devious I'm the one they always talkin' bout Everywhere I go they got my name all in their mouth They like wait am I really seeing this A Hollywood girl She's so mysterious And they're hooked on me I got em freakin' out Why everybody posted up like what she gon do now Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh What she gon do now Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh What she gon do now Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh What she-what she gon do now Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Hey Oh snap Is she serious You never seen nothin' like this so give it up You never gon see it again so hit me up Oh snap Is she serious Is she a good girl Or is she devious I'm the one they always talkin' bout Everywhere I go they got my name all in their mouth They like wait am I really seeing this A Hollywood girl She's so mysterious And they're hooked on me I got em freakin' out Why everybody posted up like what she gon do now Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh You never seen nothin' like this so give it up You never gon see it again so hit me up Oh snap Gallery 707 Brynn and Camryn Duet 2.jpg 707 Brynn and Camryn Snap That on stage.jpg 707 Camryn and Brynn.jpg 707 Snap That 2.jpg Category:Season Seven Songs Category:Season 7 Duet-Trio Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Songs used in The Fresno Curse Category:Songs by Jhay C Category:Songs by Robyn Johnson Category:Pop Category:Jazz